


Makes Me Scream And Shout It

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Addiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: An attack on Sae's mind has left her ravenously sex-addicted and in need of help. Help Ren is happy to step up and give, so that the Phantom Thieves can keep their solution in-house. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Makes Me Scream And Shout It

"She's in here," Makoto said, standing by the door to her sister's room with a weary look on her face. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this."

Ren nodded. "I'll take care of it." They didn't know how or who, but someone had gotten into Sae's mind, and rather than made her shut down as many victims of these mental attacks seemed to, the lawyer was struck with a very different kind of problem. One that couldn't be taken to the authorities, certainly. Makoto and Ren decided that the best hope was for Ren to try and deal with it; if there were any further problems, the others were going to have to invade her mind and try to fix her, but for the moment, he was going to try and take care of things himself.

Makoto nodded, opening the door to her sister's room and inviting him in, staying behind for the sake of not getting too deep into what was to come. "I'll wait outside," she said, prepared to close the door behind him, and ideally, to not look into the room at all.

Ren stepped forward and prepared himself for the utter wrongness of what was to come, walking into the room and finding Sae spread out on the bed, naked, writhing, fingerfucking herself into shameless, wicked submission. She was a noisy, heaving wreck of pure surrender, vocal in her feral, lustful surrender. "You," she gasped. She couldn't remember his name right now. It didn't matter. "Your cock. I want your cock. I need your cock! I need cum! I need so much cum. In my mouth, in my womb. Everywhere. Give it to me. Let me drain your balls!" She scrambled forward, rising off the bed and stumbling toward him, and Ren pushed forward, making sure he was out of the doorway for Makoto to close before it was too late.

"I'll give you all the cum you want," Ren promised as Sae tugged his pants down and shoved her face forward before she even saw a glimpse of skin, rubbing herself up against his cock, grinding her face into it with the most frenzied, hopeless expression of utter want. She felt powerless against her appetites now, and rubbed up on his cock, grinding her face against it and embracing these most hopeless and wild of indulgences. A sense of hopeless, intense need carried her as she grasped his half-flaccid cock, rubbing and smacking it against her face to bring it to full hardness in her fierce demands for indulgence.

All this attention rapidly hardened Ren's cock, and he didn't shy away from being treated to this wild pleasure, hardening up as he wound up to the pleasure and the excitement he was hit by, craving the chance to give up and to this. Her tongue began to drag along his shaft, eyes staring down at the cock, ignoring the young man attached to it, simply not caring about what she was doing and how anything else could have even begun to matter. "Your cock tastes so good," she moaned, licking all over it, showing the slavish, hopeless devotion rising inside of her as everything she did inched toward ruin and surrender. She was a hopeless wreck, completely unable to contain the pleasures bubbling up to the surface, driving her mad.

"You can suck it all you want," he said, smile widening as he watched her lose herself to the pleasure and the excitement that rose hotter. "I'm here to help you." The task sounded so insane to Ren, but he found himself excited by the possibilities, wanting to the gorgeous, older woman. If she was so cock crazy, he knew he wanted a piece of it, and he had all the justifications in the world to claim he was being the good guy by doing it. It was an opportunity he was happy to take on, standing proudly, legs firmly rooted, to let Sae fawn on his cock and lose herself to the tides of utter madness.

"It's so big," she whined. As he hardened under her touch, the full heft of Ren's impressive cock became a more and more appealing show of utter majesty for the hopeless woman, who shoved herself forward and forced herself onto the cock, sucking him right into her throat to begin slobbering all over his shaft, driven by the most deranged and hopeless of indulgences. Sae was out of control, and she sucked on the cock with the most reckless, sloppy focus she could muster, paying lavish praise and attention to a dick that demanded the utmost focus from her, and as she got him into her mouth and into her throat, the reckless joy only grew more intense, driving her to start losing all control.

Back and forth her head rocked, sucking on the cock battering her throat with it. Sae was aflame with too many feelings at once, but in her compromised mental state, it was everything she wanted, and Sae could not have been happier to throw herself into a feverish, reckless pleasure. Every messy motion along his cock brought her a deeper level of satisfaction, of hopeless, cloying surrender. Gagging hard on the thick cock only emboldened her further, as al ack of air brought on a dizziness and a want that further muddied up the already not so sensible thoughts racing rapidly through her head as she did what she could to keep taking this.

There wasn't a whole lot about this treatment she was able to comprehend, but she wanted to keep trying, pushing to service the cock, slobbering harder on the meaty prick and tending to the deepest, most reckless wants, craving a satisfaction and a surrender like nothing else. It all felt a little bit too good to be real, but there it was, wearing her down. The majestic cock of her dreams to come save her from the horrible fate she had fallen into, needing to do something to push forward and keep up with these intoxicating sensations.

Ren grunted and ached as he tried to hold back, letting Sae tend to his cock and resisting the urge to get rougher with her in light of the growing desires and wants that kept hitting. He did what he could t restrain himself, but she made it harder with each passing second, making him struggle and ache against the temptation, fingers locking into her hair as he felt her push harder against him. It was a maddening throb of wild joy, and Ren was happy to have stepped up to the task, he just didn't want to go so far over the edge so quickly, difficult as it was. She tested his patience with intense, remarkable fever.

There wasn't a damn thing reasonable or proud about the position that Sae found herself in. Pushing harder on back and forth to indulge in this reckless heat, pursuing the most brutal and most shameless of excitements. The throb of Ren's cock in her throat was pure satisfaction, and the taste that ignited her tongue kept her slavish and hopeless, pushing on harder as her greed and her hunger got the better of her. She found herself convinced that this all that she wanted, that she lived to suck cock and craved his touch. Nothing about the goings on of the world around her mattered. Only dick. She was certain of that, living by it now as she kept on pushing, as she sucked and slobbered until she could take no more, if such a point existed.

Drool bubbled around her mouth and strands of it ran down his balls as she continued to subject herself to his shaft, deepthroating him hard and pushing with expedient, desperate care to service him. Things like breathing seemed like petty afterthoughts now, and she was much more concerned with her need for his cock. She wanted his cum. Wanted to taste it. Her hands squeezed his thighs and she pleaded, throat spasming around his cock as she begged for his seed, wanting it more than she could possibly contain. It was a hopeless situation, one that Sae was ever so happy to be trapped in as she kept on sucking, throwing herself into the hazy, unfocused rush of joy she knew she could find in chugging his spunk.

Ren saw no reason to hold back. With eager grunts and grunts of pleasure, he warned, "I'm about to cum," to see what she'd do. If there was nay chance this would soothe her problems, he needed to give up to her quickly, and there was no time to waste. He let the pleasures swell up inside of him, and let the gooey rush of hot, molten seed erupt from his cock as Sae pulled back at the very last second. Some of his cum landed in her mouth, but even with it wide open, the twitching of his mighty cock made most of it splatter all over her face, hosing her down and making a grand, gooey mess of her. Sae didn't hold back, moaning as she felt the hot mask of seed settle onto her.

"It tastes amazing!" she screamed. Outright screamed. It brought on a swell of twisting emotions as he wondered how to respond to it, aching and shivering as he looked down upon her. He was stuck in a strange mess of a position here, watching her take his load and feeling amazing, but also frustrated seeing her in such a helpless state. "So much cum. I want to..." She brought her hands to her face, and right in front of the man she just sucked off, began to rub it all around, toying with the gooey mess between her fingers, marveling at the sticky strands, licking them up or catching them in her mouth before they snapped off. She had cum and drool all over her face, and she made the most of indulging harder in something truly unrepentant now.

The once proud and composed woman licked cum off of her fingers and toyed with the mess made of her, all the while staring up at Ren. "You're such a man. An amazing specimen whose huge cock looks like the only thing that can satisfy me!" She was aimless, dizzy, drunk on the hopeless pleasure and the bubbling heat that kept taking her. The frenzy of her lust inspired within Ren something he wasn't expecting to feel. A dominant swell of something that felt more like pity than it did sympathy, and it resulted in his hands seizing the back of her head as he slammed forward.

This time, Ren didn't leave Sae with the time to do anything or guide this situation. His brutal and vicious slams forward made her learn a sharp lesson about surrender. He wound up, groaning, "If you never come out of this funk, I'll just have to keep dominating you," he promised, tugging her down, forcing her to choke and struggle on his cock. She would have done it anyway, sure, but he didn't mind the push along, the 'helpful' expression of disrespectful vigor and brutality that taught her a harsh lesson.

One she wanted to learn. As Ren's balls slapped against her chin and his feverish thrusts pushed harder on against her limits, Sae was utterly prepared to see through this miraculous, dizzy mess of pleasure, a rush of the most cloying, hopeless pleasures she could have imagined. It was all so potent, bringing her a focused throb of pleasure she could keep savouring, eyes widening as Ren dominated her, as her Craving for cock and cum became a potent weapon against her. She didn't want to take charge, didn't want to fight back against tis treatment as his dominance and his supremacy showed off the absolute heights it reached.

"Is having your face fucked what you wanted?" he asked, letting out some hard grunts and feverish expressions of his tension, the rising lust and frustration he hadn't fully meant to let slip away from him so intensely, but he couldn't help himself. Each slam forward was a bold, vigorous expression of desires quickly getting to be way too much to handle, and Ren didn't know how to keep himself under control for too much longer. His hips savagely heaved back and forth, indulging in the intoxicating thrill of pushing her limits, showing off the pleasure and the heat he felt himself growing more and more capable of by the second, wanting nothing more than to wear her down fully.

Every sloppy expression of vigorous, wanton excitement that Sae got to show, she did. She was a mess, and she remained a mess through this treatment, hopeless and craving more, pushing harder against Ren and seeking his touch, seeking a sensation of complete surrender as she explored something too bizarre and fierce to handle. She didn't care about holding back these indomitable pleasures, throwing herself faster into this as Ren took the lead and roughed her up. It was a blistering, vicious pace to take, but one that hit her just right, made her head swim and spiral as she dutifully accepted this treatment. His balls felt so full, so ready to blow. She just needed to keep taking it, needed more of his cum. She didn't care what she got as long as she enjoyed that singular expression of crushing surrender.

When Ren came, it was down her throat, painting it white before he drew back and filled her mouth up with more, flooding it with his load and making her struggle and shiver under the weight and attention that felt like it was already too much to handle, but took just that extra step beyond sense. She was dizzy, hopeless, drunk on something beautiful, and as he tugged her hair back--and didn't let go--the look of joy contrasted against the drip of spit down her face as she savoured the drunken bliss of being ruined by his cock. "It was so good," she moaned, sounding drunker. More helpless.

Ren tugged her face into his cock, urging her to show him what she would do, and eagerly, she went all out on rubbing up against his face, moaning and babbling as she kissed his balls and rubbed herself against him, completely incapable of restraint. "I'm going to fuck you," he promised. "Do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you in this state you're in? or do you want to suck on my balls instead?'

"Can't I do both?" Sae was still completely incapable of reason, showing off the hopeless desires and pleasures she was stuck dealing with, begging for more as she struggled and shivered under this pleasure, spiraling further. "I want to drink your cum all day, but I also want you to pin me down, fuck me stupid, and impregnate me with y--"

The word 'impregnate' was all Ren needed to hear. He grabbed tight hold of Sae and dragged her swiftly over to her bed, bending her over the edge of it and getting right to work at fucking her raw. The shameless, brutal thrusts forward were everything Ren felt he needed; hands tight on her hips. "Let's go. Let's fucking go, I'm going to breed you right here on your bed while you beg me for more."

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" So far removed from her own sense, Sae thrashed and twisted about, threatening to unravel under the dizzy ecstasy of getting used so raw, so hard. "Breed me. Please, it's all I want!" Her screams of pleasure grew messier and more feverish as Ren kept up his pace, as he fucked her into submission and showed off the hopeless, desperate depths he was willing to sink to, but her own depths had sunken so much further down; she was hopeless, wanting him, craving what she could get and thriving in the pleasures that continued to rip through her.

This wasn't help anymore. Ren knew that, her wasn't about to lie to himself about what he was doing. Each shameless shove forward was something much wilder and more untameable. Pounding Sae senseless wasn't about soothing her trouble, it was about knocking up the gorgeous woman and taking advantage of the state she was in, so hopeless and so uncontrollable that he'd be able to step in and do what he'd already fantasized about, albeit under insane circumstances he could have never seen coming. He was in the driver's seat now, exerting his control and pounding her into the kind of hazy submission he knew would bring him the pleasure he craved.

He was also sure Makoto was listening outside, that she heard all of this commotion. It made him fuck Sae harder, railing her sister as her mad shrieks of pleasure rang out harsher and brighter. He was certain of his path, relishing in the molten joy of pushing on harder and rougher, bringing her a rush of pleasure and surrender far too potent to help. Firm smacks across her ass only helped solidify his intent, and Ren kept racing on harder, plundering away with the singular goal of rutting into her until she completely succumbed to him. The pleasure was too mad to help, and he was completely incapable of resisting these potent joys, throwing himself into a state of feral indulgence.

With Ren's cum all over her face, lingering on her tongue, and even clinging to the lining of her throat, Sae was a hopeless wreck, thrashing back and forth harder, moaning in surrender and acceptance that couldn't be helped. She heaved back and forth with the most careless excitement, an ecstasy rising harsher and senselessly spiraling further on, bringing her the most shameless conviction, a pleasure so certain and so heated that she was stumbling out of focus entirely, her struggles hastening. She did her best to try and keep handling this, but it grew harder with each twisting second of this pleasure, plunging her harder and steeper into complete fucking surrender.

Lying flush on the edge of her bed and receiving the wild fucking she needed, Sae couldn't hold it all back. "Breed me," she pleaded. It was all she was capable of, stumbling noises and moans ringing out from her throat as she fell ever lower into this pleasure, desperation indulging something truly mad inside of her, the potent thrills and temptations leaving her compromised, foggy, stumbling lower. This was too much to make sense of, and rather than try, she left it all in Ren's hands, giving up to the steep thrill of letting go, of getting dominated and claimed until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the crushing, hopeless surrender was absolute.

With a final scream of pleasure, Sae gave up to the very first orgasm she'd had since Ren strode in, a hopeless rush of throbbing, delirious joy she was completely unable to hold back, giving up completely and screaming out in howling joy. "I'm yours!" may have passed her lips. Ren wasn't sure, but neither was Sae, as she continued to thrash and twist in the hopeless, foggy joy of getting ruined by his cock. It was all simply too good to help, and she was happy to keep letting go, happy to lose herself like she did and come undone. Her pussy clenched down in desperate, pleading joy around his cock, and it was all over for her.

With a hard grunt and a powerful slam forward, Ren let himself go, cumming deep into the snug embrace of Sae's twat as he held himself balls deep inside of her, pinning her body to the bed. "Mine," he groaned, making clear his intentions and the desires that carried him in this not-so-selfless help. He held her down and kept her pinned to the bed, making sure he wrung every drop out of her pussy before he pulled back, leaving his cum dripping out of her. He grabbed her by the hair and tugged her face toward is, and was greeted with the sight of her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out. "How are you doing now?"

"More cum," she whined.

Ren nodded, shoving her face back down against the bed. He walked over to the door, opening it up and peering out, to see Makoto standing there frayed, flush, and terrified. "Is it done?" she asked, hands balling up into hopeless fists.

"Get some water. I'm going to be at this a while." Ren wasn't sure Sae was going to get better. If she didn't, well, he'd just have to keep her as his sex toy from now on, wouldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
